


Let the Right One In

by Senna_Frost, TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel and Jimmy Are Twins, Heats, Implied Possible MPreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Dean, Possible Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, though not considered such within context of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senna_Frost/pseuds/Senna_Frost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: In a country torn apart by war an orphan boy suddenly finds himself at the mercy of the enemy’s rulers. It’s a terrifying prospect at first but there might be warmth hidden in the ice blue depths





	Let the Right One In

**Author's Note:**

> This is betaed by ~~the poor gremlin sharing my bed and~~ the ever wonderful Senna_Frost, who kindly enough agreed to beat this story into shape :)
> 
> Art by [sunrealocnbreth](https://sunrealocnbreth.tumblr.com/post/166253916893/commissioned-for-sennafrost), remember to drop by to like and/or reblog.
> 
> The story is created for the [Triad Verse Big Bang](http://triadversebang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome

**_Prologue_**

_They move like locusts. Like a swarm they march through the land leaving nothing in their wake but barren soil and bloated bodies under the merciless sun. No sounds follow them other than those they make themselves; their raised voices, the rattle of metal and the whispers of steel encased in cloth or leather._

_They think themselves invincible; think themselves righteous and just, their cause holy; they never look back upon the devastation they’ve rained down on themselves, never question the orders of men far away, safely tucked away behind thick stone walls._

_The leaves are slowly changing their color, the world draped in yellow, red and brown, when they meet at the border. The clash of two mighty armies heard miles and miles away even if there are nobody left to hear but the dead._

_The sun sets on a wasteland of dead and dying bodies, the wind moaning with the mortally wounded while those still able are limping away as fast as they can. A few will meet their end at the hands of an enemy looking for one last, honorable kill, but most will succumb to the elements as there are no longer places to seek shelter, nobody to care for wounds festering._

_For every thousand leaving, only a handful makes it back, finally convincing the ruler to seek expansion by other means._

       
     

**Present**

Like always Dean’s already up and dressed by the time the sun climbs over the horizon, his inadequate breakfast nothing more than a distant memory as he makes his way to the stable.  
When he opens the door and the sound of the large animals restlessly moving reaches his ears, it’s as if his whole body relaxes, letting go of tension he wasn’t even aware of, his chest feeling lighter and breathing far easier than it was just seconds before.

This is the one place where Dean feels most at ease, among animals that can break his bones – even cause his untimely death – and yet are as gentle as a mother cradling her newborn baby. They don’t pity him for being alone, don’t demand he cower at their feet in awe of their superiority, but rather they appreciate the things he does for them and don’t make demands beyond that; they’re satisfied with his hushed voice and gentle hands, repaying his kindness by not kicking his bucket and gently butting his hand with their large heads when he takes the time to pet them, sometimes licking his hands with their long, rough tongues as if showering him in affection.

The stable is dark, the windows too high on the walls for the sun to reach yet and too small for it to really matter once it can, and he’s not allowed to light the candle, but after all these years he doesn’t really need it; he knows the layout of the building like the back of his hand, can identify every cow by smell alone, no shadow dark enough to leave him uncertain as to where he is in relation to the animals.

His presence spurs them into action, each cow finding her own spot at the railing, patiently waiting for him to catch up to them, fill the trough with hay and secure their heads with the ropes hanging from the rafters. Not that he needs this, hasn’t needed them since he was left in here alone, the old milkmaid having taught him everything there was to know when it came to the handling and care of the cows. But if he doesn’t and Mistress Fremont finds out, there’ll be hell to pay.

And so Dean dutifully slips a rope over each of the bovines’ head, rubbing the soft protrusion on their forehead bearing their horns before moving to the next in the line. Each getting the little head rubs and quiet reassurance they’ll be free soon.

Once they’re all secured he makes his way back to the door he came through, grabbing his stool and the two buckets, keeping up an endless stream of senseless chatter while making his way back to the line of animals.

He sits down next to the first one, gently clapping her flank before taking the wet rag and cleaning off the cow’s udder. She’s the last one left from the herd Dean had originally ‘inherited’ a decade ago and he’ll be heartbroken to see her go once winter rolls around, and so he always spends a little more time on her, his hands a little more gentle and the entire process of milking perhaps taking longer with her than the rest of the herd.

When the udder is clean he dries it off with a different cloth before quickly stripping each teat a few times before making himself comfortable on the stool, empty bucket caught between his knees, before he starts milking in earnest. He’s resting his head against the cow’s flank, still – after all these years – surprised by how soft its coat is, while his hands quickly moves to squeeze down, milk soon covering the bottom of the bucket. Soon the teats look deflated and he moves to the other two, repeating the process, humming under his breath all the while and once he’s done petting the cow’s spotted coat before moving to the next one, repeating the process.

He can hear the villagers going about their morning routines by the time he’s done milking the cows. He groans quietly when he stretches, the nerves in the small of his back feeling like they’re stuck before popping free making standing significantly less painful. He then brings the last of the milk over to the vat, over which he’s placed a finely woven piece of cloth to filter the milk and act as a temporary lid, emptying the buckets into the vat before going about getting the cows out onto the pasture.

Firstly he goes to fetch the calves, letting them spend the day with their mom and save him the evening milking; while they figure out which calf goes with which cow, Dean opens the large stable doors, squinting as the bright morning light assaults his eyes used to the darkness inside before pursing his lips, a low whistle signaling the cows that they can go outside and enjoy the green grass.

Being the only living thing left larger than a spider, Dean takes a short break, simply listening to his fellow villagers moving about, the content mooing from the cows and the silence from the calves before beginning the heavy work of mucking out the stable.

Despite how early it is, it’s uncomfortably hot inside the stable and each time he ventures outside to empty the cart onto the dunghill Dean can feel his skin tightening in the telltale sign of on-setting sunburn, not to mention the way his skin itches where sweat is slowly adding a fine sheen to it. Experience has taught him to ignore the slight discomfort, to get lost in the monotonous motions of scooping up straw and manure to deposit it in the cart and when it’s filled, taking it outside to empty and then repeat, again and again until there’s nothing left but the stamped dirt floor and he can start laying out the straw for the cows to rest in. Once he’s done, he continues to the calves’ part of the stable; only just done scattering the last bale of straw when one of the children come to tell him it’s time for his lunch break.

He washes perfunctorily at the pump in the courtyard, just enough that there’s no visible evidence of the mucking though he can’t do anything about the smell and can just hope that Mistress Fremont will be too busy with her business to come down into the kitchen before he can get out again. If it hadn’t been for the way his stomach protests at the thought he’d might’ve considered skipping, but the truth is he’s hungry and a little lightheaded after not having had quite enough food for the last few days.

Apparently today’s one of his lucky days and the kitchen remains void of Mistress Fremont and he gets to escape without having to endure a lesson on proper behavior. In retrospect, Dean should’ve known his luck wouldn’t last.

       
     

**Past**

The first time the messenger came, Dean had been no more than an unpresented lad at ten, his little brother still sucking his thumb when met with strangers and hiding behind Dean's less than impressive size. However having two motherless children was no reason not to serve in the monarch’s army - not that the thought had ever crossed John's mind anyway - and soon Dean and Sam were placed in the care of Master Nick while their father left with the rest of the alphas, going off to war essentially leaving the boys orphaned.

Life went on. As Dean was old enough to work he was sent to the fields where he would remove any obstacle large enough to prevent the ploughing from going smoothly; it was hard work, but the price to pay for a roof over his and Sammy's heads, a bed to sleep in at night and food to put in their bellies, so Dean never complained even when his back was hurting and his arms felt like they were about to fall off or his feet were nothing but bruises.

After two years Dean had the routine down, could remove even the largest boulders with little effort and was ready to seek out apprenticeship once he finally presented as an alpha like his father. He'd never imagined his own body would betray him so badly, and yet at some point in his twelfth year of living, he woke up drenched in sweat, his body coiled painfully tight and his entire backside feeling torn wide open needing something to fill him up.

       
     

**_Interlude_ **

_No matter how small, every village is required by law to have a heat-house. They were originally intended as sanctuaries for omegas, places where they could spend their heats without worrying about somebody taking advantage of their bodies’ needs. Heat-houses had been built for comfort and safety and been equipped with the best furniture the craftsmen could make, and had been big enough to house both those who had mates and those who were still unmated. Some had even had room for unpresented children if an omega had had the need to bring them along._

_Heat-houses still serve this purpose, are still places that offers protection from other people during heat and where any alpha or beta who dare trespass are committing a crime punishable by death._

_Though by now heat-houses have become small, dark buildings at the edge of a village – if there’s more than one they’re built to encircle the town as if serving as the first line of defense – the before large and bright rooms having turned into tiny cells, and the exquisite furniture long since replaced by thin mattresses and (rarely) an even thinner blanket. Each cell has a door that automatically locks when closed and won’t be opened before the omega inside pulls at the cord hanging next to the door frame connecting to a small bell mounted on the wall in the little office holding the one person left to care for those seeking shelter._

_During summer heat-houses tend to become sweltering hot while freezingly cold during winter, any water inside freezing solid at the first hint of chill in the air; but even with stories of omegas freezing to death or dying from heat stroke, they’re still a better, safer, option than anywhere else._

_Plenty has changed with the heat-houses since they were first instituted, and even more noticeably than the changes to the buildings themselves is the fact that by now only unmated omegas are welcomed under their roofs, the only ones granted their protection – provided, of course, they make it past the threshold._

_However, the one thing that hasn’t changed is that any alpha or beta who try to step past the threshold of a heat-house, even one abandoned or shut down, is still given the death penalty if caught._

       
     

**Past**

Dean has no real memory of how he'd gotten from his bed to the heat-house where he'd locked himself in, has no recollection of the three days he'd spent alternating between soothing the insistent ache in his body and crying bitter tears filled with helplessness and worry; getting an apprenticeship as an omega was unheard of, which meant he would never be able to earn his own money, but would have to stay under Master Nick's roof until he was either old enough to be mated or his father was officially declared dead, and Dean was under no illusion that being a ward of the country would be better than being his father's omega child - after all, being mated was preferable to what usually happened to an omega left without family.

~x~

He can hear people walking past the door from time to time, can hear a few pitiful wails from the other rooms, and when the last tendrils of heat finally loosen their grip on his entrails does he pull the cord that would alert somebody that he was ready to go home, somebody who would hopefully bring him water to wash with and a change of clothes, his own soaked through with sweat and slick, a few tears where he’d lost patience with the fabric that had felt so awful against his heat sensitive skin. Dean couldn’t help but be grateful it had been his sleep clothes, thinking he was less likely to be punished for ruining them than if it had been his everyday clothes he’d been wearing.

Long, endless minutes later there’s finally the sound of a key turning and then the handle being pressed down and the door opens to reveal what is most likely the oldest human Dean has ever seen. The person has no smell and it’s impossible to tell if they’re male or female; their face a leather canvas of wrinkles, their body covered by an undyed tunic, their shoulders hunched under the weight of a yoke from which hangs two buckets of water.

As soon as Dean has taken one a wrinkled hand stretches towards him, in it a tunic like the one they’re wearing; with a quiet thanks he takes it, puts it on the floor before he starts washing himself. He leaves the heat-house hoping he won’t ever have to come back yet knowing he will.

~x~

The news comes two years later. It’s been two years of Dean learning not to end up surrounded by others, learning to always have a wall at his back and an exit in sight. He’s still young enough that even if his scent is enticing most won’t touch him, and he’d learned to tell the difference on the walk from the heat-house to Master Nick’s home. He’s also smart enough to know that the possibility, however slim, of John still being alive is far better protection than his age, especially considering the look in Master Nick’s eyes whenever Dean has to leave for the heat-house.

It's been two years during which his brother presented as alpha and the distance between them grew wider due to societal expectations, to the point where only with the most difficulty it would be possible to bridge the gap.

That is when the messenger comes; bringing with him news of the war and lists with the names of those who have distinguished themselves and those who have been identified as fallen in battle. In the case of John Winchester his name is to be found of both of these, something that would’ve once meant security for his surviving relatives but now means that Sam is sent with the carriages filled with alphas and betas moving south, towards the battle front where they’ll fill the gaps left behind by the fallen. Dean, with the few other omegas in the village and the children too young to be separated from their birth parent, take up the two carriages almost rumbling apart less than a mile into the journey going north, where they’ll be placed under the care of someone appointed by the state to care for its wards.

       
     

**Present**

The day’s work over and all of Dean’s muscles and joints were making themselves known, a quiet murmur of pain throughout his body letting him know he’d been working too hard. Rather than try and appeal to Mistress Fremont’s sense of fairness he opts for an evening swim, which is why he sneaks out the house after the lights have been blown out.

There’s no point being quiet in the dormitory, the others already knows he’s up before his feet hit the floor. Besides they won’t tell on him, an unspoken agreement among them under Mistress Freemont’s regime. He does need to keep the noise down sneaking past the children’s dormitory, a few newly presented alphas who have yet to be sent to the capital to undergo their training but already so used to being on top of the food chain they would happily swing the cane for his punishment.

As quiet as he has to be walking past that door, he doesn’t have to take the same precautions with Mistress Freemont’s, the woman already snoring loud enough to make the chamber pot rattle in its chair, masking what little noise Dean makes as he carefully opens the door before stepping outside, closing it firmly behind him.

Outside he keeps to the deepest shadows, crossing the village as fast as he dares, not breathing freely until he’s been swallowed by the trees. From there it’s only a short run before he reaches the lake, a few seconds to shed his clothes before diving in, enjoying the quiet noises of night in the forest and the coolness of the water. He swims for a while, slowly making his way back and forth through the water, sometimes ducking under but mostly with his head above the surface; his eyes adjust to the lack of light, letting him distinguish between the shapes of the tree trunks rather than just seeing it all as one big mass of darker shadows in the already dark of the almost moonless night.

There’s no telling how long it’s been when he suddenly stops in his tracks, wondering why everything feels suddenly wrong, feels as if there’s a weight in the air pushing him down closer to the ground. There’s a feeling in the back of his mind, millennia old instincts forming into a tiny voice yelling at him to hide, run, be quiet and very, very carefully he makes his way back to the shore where he left his clothes.

They don’t have many large predators here. Even before the village housed nothing but omegas under guardianship of the state it had been a rather large village, bursting with people alongside all the noise and hunting and things alike that usually follow in humans’ wake. But occasionally something large and hungry wanders by even if it’s always during winter where the world is covered in white snow and food is sparse and the lure of large bodies is too much of a temptation to pass up.

The night is eerily silent, not even the wind daring to blow through the leaves and all Dean can hear is the blood pounding in his ears, the racing of his heart; so loud he almost expect Mistress Freemont to burst through the trees with the cane in hand poised to rain down on his back. The closer he comes to the shore, one barely there stroke of his arms at a time to keep the sound of moving water down, the less it feels like an animal is closing in on him, but rather something else, something even more dangerous than a pack of hungry wolves. He shivers, fear almost a physical entity blocking his way when he finally hits the edge of the lake and can pull himself from the water at long last.

He dresses almost as fast as he got the clothes off the first time around before tracing his steps back, eager to get back to his bed and be surrounded by the soothing presence of familiar breathing. He never even sees the figure leaving the shadow of the trunk it was hidden in before something connects with the back of his head and the world dissolves into darkness.

       
     

**~Elsewhere~**

Castiel paces. There’s no doubt that Father knows something is going on. He curses under his breath in frustration. Everything had been going fine with him playing the roles of both himself and his twin brother, angrily running his hand through his hair trying to figure out where he’d slipped, what he’d done to raise suspicion all the while praying that Jimmy would hurry with his mission and get home before Father came to investigate and got proof they’d disobeyed a direct order. Not even their status as crown princes would keep them safe from the punishment they’d suffer if they were caught this time.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time Jimmy had voiced it, as so many of his ideas often did, even the ones that resulted in trouble for both of them. King Michael had issued an ultimatum: Either they would pick an omega to legalize their union, making it into a triad, thus rendering their relationship societally acceptable, or he would accept some of the mating prospects he’d received on their behalf, effectively splitting them up for the rest of their lives.

Jimmy had launched into a heated argument with their Father about the unfairness of it all because how were they supposed to find their mate, the third piece that would turn them into a whole, when they weren’t allowed to leave the city much less the castle. Father hadn’t budged but had finally relented enough to allow them to pick a soldier and give them the task looking for an omega. Then he’d given them six months before he would write Lady Naomi and offer her Castiel as her daughter’s third mate and Lord Crowley to offer Jimmy as his.  
Of course, they couldn’t just let someone else search for their omega. So many factors had to be taken into account when choosing one that the both of them could accept, and that was assuming either twin could move past their possessiveness and actually share the other with someone new without wanting to rip them to shreds.

While pairs such as Castiel and Jimmy weren’t unheard of, they were certainly less common than the conventional configuration, namely triads: usually consisting of an alpha, beta and omega. In recent years these had branched out to include rarer arrangements of two alphas and one omega or two omegas and one alpha, as well as other assortments of three.

And then there were the legal issues: typically pairs couldn't inherit land, titles and the like - exceptions could be made, provided that one of the persons in the pair was an omega as they were the only ones who could provide the future generation of heirs, and provided that the pair kept looking for their third mate. In the rare cases where these exceptions were made - typically only if a house was in danger of dying out due to lack of suitable heirs - they were only made once, and if the next generation failed to enter into a triad their land, riches and the like would be returned to the crown. And seeing as both Jimmy and Castiel were alphas (not to mention the only potential heirs to the throne) there was no way they could ever be exempted from the law.

So it was hardly a surprise if Castiel hadn’t been the least bit optimistic such an omega could even exist and he had already resigned himself to the prospect of living a very short and unfulfilling life mated to Ladies Anna and Hester before he’d wither away pining for his true mate. Jimmy had called him an overly dramatic wuss and come up with the stupid plan of him tagging along with Balthazar – after all, if they were sending someone they might as well send the best – and Castiel pretending to be both of them until Jimmy would return with their omega.

Castiel had had his doubts but had never learned to tell his brother no and within hours Jimmy was on his way somewhere and Castiel was left with a gaping hole in his heart, alone for the first time since he was born.

On an evolutionary level it made sense to mate in groups of three, something about a balance between temperaments, but Castiel only wanted Jimmy, and couldn’t even imagine another person who might even come close to measuring up to his amazing brother, let alone share first place in his heart as his second mate. Yet, for both their sakes, if they had any chance of being allowed to stay together, he hoped to God he was wrong.

~x~

By now he thinks there ought to be a groove in the floor from all his nervously pacing in circles. Suspicious or not Father had left him alone since their last confrontation, only sending one servant to inform him that Lady Naomi has accepted an invitation to come for a short stay a month from now (coincidentally the same day their six months are up), and that he’s expected to show up finely dressed and groomed, being the charming prince he was brought up to be. Castiel, who’d by then been both sleep deprived and deeply worried something has happened to his twin had snapped at the poor man, making him look almost afraid for his life and well-being. He’d apologized later on but still felt bad about it – he’d always thought he’d be better at handling stress than that.

       
     

**Present**

By now, after two weeks of traveling tied to a horse, Dean’s resigned to whatever fate has in store for him. His captors have not mistreated him and even keep him relatively well-fed and allow him to stop and relieve himself when he needs to, but they steadfastly refuse to tell him where he’s being taken or to even talk much in general. Dean can only hope that he isn’t being taken to some slave camp or breeding farm, but his exhausted mind relentlessly continues to think of only the worst case scenarios, making the journey even more arduous.

They pass many war-torn landscapes on their way, which only serves to remind Dean that his little brother is out there, somewhere, fighting for his life, in the same battle that ended their father’s life and may well hold the same fate for Sam. The stench of blood and rotting remains of humans and horses alike, makes Dean long for the comforting scent of his stables, with his gentle cows and their earthy aroma of grass and milk.

Yet, despite the way his stomach twists into tight knots of dread, the further away they travel towards an uncertain future Dean can’t deny that his breathing comes easier, his back straightens as if an invisible weight has been lifted from his shoulders, a weight Dean hadn’t even realized was there until it was gone but has been weighing on him since that first heat years ago.

There’s something exhilarating about it – leaving behind everything he’s ever known and to have it replaced it with this: a whole world he’s never seen before. And even marred by war as it is, Dean, somewhere between his body getting used to the horse beneath it enough to stop aching and the first vague signs of human habitation, begins to enjoy the sight of the land around him; even if he often times need to keep his gaze a few feet above ground and once has to ask for a piece of cloth to wrap around the lower half of his face to shield himself from just a little of the smell.

Amidst it all it’s hardly a surprise when Dean wakes shaking and soaked through, the sweet scent of his heat cloying even to himself. Fear lightning through the fog of lust surrounding his entire being as he realizes there is someone touching him, even if the scent of alpha is almost enough to have his body sag in boneless relief and presenting to whoever it may be. There’s noise and more touching and Dean suddenly being upright, his feet moving on their own accord while he tries to both get closer and away from the alpha to his right.

He’s in and out of consciousness for an eternity, the usual feeling of complete disconnectedness from reality as he futilely tries to sate his body’s need. At one point he’s lucid enough to wonder why he’s alone considering he can both hear and smell the presence of not one but two alphas, can hear them talking in hushed voices, words that barely makes sense to him even if he’s sure he hears words like “heat” and “knot.”

Presumably it’s three days later when the fever breaks on its own and the lower part of his body stops feeling like a gaping wound needing to be filled and he slowly opens the unlocked door in front of him. There’s a pile of clothes and a towel next to a bucket of water, three horses grazing and two men sitting at the edge of the clearing where they’d set up camp with their backs to him. Dean briefly contemplates running but knows he wouldn’t even make it to the tree line before they would notice and he’s in no condition to out run them, even if they leave the horses behind. So he simply grabs the clothes and the bucket before retreating back inside the tiny shed where he washes, dries off and dresses.

They don’t tie him to the horse after that and the one with the black hair takes the front place in their small procession, but other than that nothing really changes as they resume their journey.

       
     

**Earlier**

This must be punishment for something he’s done in a previous life – or maybe for leaving his brother behind in the search of their Third. However perfect the omega had seemed when he and Balthazar had watched both him and the village he was living in, there had still been a tiny voice in the back of Jimmy’s head insisting that there would never be anybody he could want as much as Castiel, never a person Jimmy could even fathom wanting to worship the way he did his twin. Of course that was before he woke up, hand already grabbing his length through the fabric of his trousers before he was even conscious of the action and before he felt the swelling at the base triggered by the pressure and the smell in the air.

It’s the first time in his life Jimmy appreciates the discipline with which he was raised, because right now that’s the only thing keeping him from acting on the instinct to take, claim – well, that and the acrid notes of fear to the omega’s scent as soon as Jimmy lays a hand on him, even while his body’s gravitating closer to Jimmy’s. It takes tremendous effort not to give in to the sweetness wrapping around him, not to pull the willing body closer to relieve the pressure, and in the end it’s the thought of how disappointed his brother will be in him if he succumbs to his instincts and disregards the fear wafting off of the omega that has him practically dragging the man across the clearing and pushing him into the tiny shed and close the door without following. When he turns around he breathes a sigh of relief seeing Balthazar standing there with his sword drawn and he moves away willingly as his companion places himself in in front of the door, acting like a human barrier.

On the second day Jimmy finds himself waking up tied to a tree, a few painfully throbbing bruises and the sticky feeling of half dried blood on the lower half of his face enough to tell him Balthazar had to knock him out before tying him up; he’s thankful he’s almost as far away from the shed as possible as it at least makes it more difficult to hear the omega.

~x~

Jimmy can practically feel it the second the heat breaks as his body completely relaxes and he can close his eyes in exhaustion. Balthazar instantly notices and has cut the ropes before Jimmy can open his mouth and ask him to. Wordlessly the man points towards the stream before handing him a bucket. The message is clear: Get cleaned up and bring some water back for the omega to wash in.

He's been back for maybe half an hour when he hears the door creaking open and he wants so badly to turn around and look, but he doesn't, lets the omega take in the sight of him and Balthazar being far enough away to give him the illusion of privacy but hopefully close enough not to inspire him to run - Jimmy doesn't think he'd be able to control himself if he'd have to chase the omega down, the scent of heat still far too prominent in the air even if it's been gone for hours. He lets out a relieved sigh when the omega takes the bucket and pile of clothes Jimmy had left in front of the door before closing it behind him, presumably to wash off the sweat and slick from the last three days.

When they finally mount the horses to continue their journey Jimmy silently takes the lead, thankful when Balthazar lets him without objections.

They reach the capital less than a week later.

       
     

**Elsewhere, now**

Castiel feels as though he has done nothing but pace, worry and fret the last few weeks in Jimmy’s absence, an endless cycle of wash, rinse and repeat. He can’t stop going over all the concerns and misgivings he has about the whole situation. It’s come to the point where he’s made peace with the possibility of Jimmy returning without an omega, so by now he’s taken to worry about the other possible outcome (Castiel has never let himself think that Jimmy could be hurt or worse). He trusts his twin, but this theoretical omega is an unknown variable to an equation that has only ever been just the two of them for so long. What if it doesn’t work out? What if they’re not compatible? It’s a tenuous balance and Castiel is nervous, but determined to see it through, if for no other reason than the desperate desire to stay with Jimmy always; for that reason alone, he thinks he’d do just about anything to ensure the success of this union.

Pausing in his pacing, he leans against one of the long, open bay windows in his and Jimmy’s shared chambers to take in the view of their lands. Do his eyes deceive him, or does he really see three miniscule riders far off in the distance? Squinting, he can just about make out their tiny shapes, in particular, a dark mop of hair on the rider in front, and his heart leaps in both joy and anxiety. Joy at his beloved twin’s return, but anxiety at the prospect of their third, a foreign omega.

Well, there’s nothing for it but to forge ahead bravely.

Stopping in front of the looking glass, Castiel straightens his tunic before running a frantic hand through his hair, which more closely resembles a bird’s nest at this point from all the times he’s unconsciously combed his fingers through it. Taking a deep breath, he strides out of the room and is halfway down the staircase as the palace guards sound the call that Jimmy has returned and is nearing the front gates, taking a second to be grateful Father was called away the night before and didn’t plan coming back before nightfall at the earliest.

Quickening his steps, Castiel all but flies down the stairs, arriving slightly breathless at the palace entrance. This is it. No turning back now. He watches as his brother and Balthazar and the unknown omega draw up to the outer gates, waiting to be let in. The guards open the gates and the trio makes its way inside. A couple of servants trail behind him as on numb legs Castiel descends the stairs to meet them halfway. His knees feel like water and his heart is hammering away in his chest, making him feel dizzy. To compensate, he keeps taking in deep breaths of air, trying to catch the mystery omega’s scent. It’s hard to parse out though, through all the smells of livestock and other people.

As the two groups slowly converge, Castiel is comforted to see that, even from a distance, Jimmy looks and smells just as nervous and strained as he feels, but there is also the overwhelming scent of hopefulness, and so Castiel takes heart, knowing that if Jimmy has a reason to hope, then so does he.

Time seems to slow down as they come to a stop in front of each other and up close, Castiel can smell the faded remains of alpha arousal, which he would recognize anywhere as Jimmy’s, but twined around that is the faint scent of a strong omega heat and slick, which can only belong to the omega in front of him, and by God, does it smell heavenly, washed out though it is. Trying to ignore the amazing scents of the omega and his twin mingled together, (and also the first twinges of jealousy) Castiel instead strives to focus on the omega himself.

The young man is tall and broad, with wheat colored hair, pale golden skin and glorious freckles. His features are an arresting combination of delicate and masculine. Stunning green eyes with long lashes, a strong, straight nose and lush, pouty lips, that Castiel finds himself wanting to nip at. He doesn’t realize how blatantly he is staring without saying a word until he hears Jimmy clearing his throat and Balthazar chuckling. Glancing over he sees his twin and Balthazar both smirking smugly at him, the “I told you so” evident in their eyes. But he can also see that Jimmy is relieved at his obvious interest in the omega who is to be their third.

Recovering his good manners and clearing his own throat, Castiel steps forward and extends his hand in greeting to the omega who is blushing so fiercely that Castiel fears for his health. The young man takes his hand hesitantly, then drops to his knees in a show of respect in front of Castiel, whose alpha instincts awake with a roar of approval at the submissive pose and also the need to _claim_ , _mate_ , _breed_ \---

“Castiel!” Jimmy intones sharply, then more kindly, “Not here, alright? Let us bring our guest inside and show him his accommodations.”

“Yes, of course,” Castiel nearly growls.

Turning his gaze once more to the omega at his feet, Castiel urges him back up to a standing position, never letting go of the young man’s hand, keeping him close to his side.  
“What do they call you?” He asks roughly.

“Dean, m’lord,” the omega answers softly, wonder in his large green eyes as he gazes back and forth between Castiel and Jimmy, having apparently just noticed that the two of them are identical twins.

Dean… _Dean_...yes, he likes it; it is fitting for such a lovely omega, for his omega, their omega. Their third.

With Jimmy following close behind, Castiel leads Dean inside, unsure how to proceed, still unable to believe that all of this is happening, that they have found their third, that he is here, in the flesh and smelling of verdant spring mornings, like just after the rains have fallen, all new grass and bedewed flowers with hints of fresh, sweet cream mixed in. It is warm and delicious, comforting and _right_ in all the ways that Jimmy’s scent is, but above all, it calls to him, speaking of _home_ , _mate_ , _family_. It is intoxicating.

“Cas!” Jimmy warns again, lowly, and only then does Castiel realize that he is obsessively scenting the air around Dean. The omega doesn’t look upset, but the embarrassment and discomfort read clearly on his expressive face.

“I...I apologize, Dean, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Castiel humbly says.

Dean ducks his head shyly, mumbling only a timid, “It’s alright, m’lord.”

Edging as close as he dares, not wanting to startle the omega, he uses two fingers to tilt Dean’s chin up, offering a kind smile and says as gently as he can, “You may call us Castiel and Jimmy.”

Dean’s eyes light up somewhat, a demure smile starting to lift the corners of his mouth. Castiel’s own smile brightens in response, and he finds himself lost in Dean’s pretty evergreen eyes.

An impatient nudge to his ribs intrudes on the moment, reminding him that he is sort of hogging their new mate, as Jimmy sidles up next to Castiel and Dean, smiling happily at both of them.

In his earlier daze at the arrival of their omega, Castiel didn’t really register the appearance of his brother, but he does now and what he sees shocks him.

“Were you attacked on the road?” He inquires anxiously, referring to the faint traces of old, dried blood that cling to his twin’s unshaven face and some obvious lumps and discolored bruises on his forehead.

Smelling ashamed and chastised, Jimmy shakes his head sheepishly. “No, nothing of the sort. It’s nothing to worry about Cas, I’ll tell you later,” Jimmy assures him.

Castiel squints at him for a few moments, but decides to take him at his word. Dean, who has silently been observing their exchange, chooses to speak up now.

“I believe it is my fault, m’--Castiel. I had my heat and…” Dean glances nervously at Jimmy, unsure of how to phrase the alpha’s behavior, but Jimmy cuts in smoothly.

“If it is anyone’s fault, Dean, it is mine, I allowed my alpha nature to get the better of me. I promise it won’t happen again, I’ll be more careful in the future.”

It’s clear to Castiel that Jimmy must have been hit hard with Dean’s heat scent and lost control of his alpha, resulting in Balthazar probably having to subdue him forcibly. Regrettable, but not out of the ordinary. Dean does not seem fazed or offended and Castiel wishes to put the whole encounter behind them. What is important now, is to spend some quality time together, allowing the three of them to get to know each other better, so that Dean can see that the twins mean him no ill will and wish only to make him their third, to mate him, if he is agreeable. Their means of obtaining him might have seemed harsh and rather barbaric, but if given enough time and opportunity, Castiel knows he and Jimmy will prove to be good alphas to Dean.

Nodding firmly to himself, Castiel smiles like the very picture of the charming prince he sometimes is, and crooks his elbow to Dean, who takes it less hesitantly than he took Castiel’s hand a few minutes ago. The omega glances over in surprise when Jimmy mirrors the gesture on his other side, but smiles timorously when he sees that he is sandwiched between the two alphas.

“Come,” Castiel offers, “Let us show you around your new home!”

~x~

Dean takes in the sight of his new home in wide eyed wonder, not really noticing the way the two alphas are staring at him, helplessly besotted. The servants, however, notice though they thankfully keep their joyous snickering to themselves, whispering low enough not to be heard by the trio. Every time he opens his mouth to say something or ask another question he’s answered and every time he hesitates speaking he’s encouraged to speak his mind – it goes a long way to make him let go of the fear that still had a grip on him despite the welcome he’d gotten.

The tour ends in a long hallway in front of a pair of tall, mahogany doors with intricate carvings Dean has never seen the like of in his life. There’s no doubt that the rooms behind the doors are bedrooms and he can’t help the rise of color in his cheeks at the thought as he remembers the way Castiel was scenting him earlier and the looks he’s gotten from Jimmy during their journey. In the light of that, he’s surprised when after a little urging he opens the door and all he can smell from the room is faint traces of soap over layered by dust. He turns his head slightly and he must look as confused as he feels because one of the alphas – Castiel – hurries to explain:

“Once you’ve decided on a room we’ll have it cleaned. We were hoping this one would be agreeable as it’s right next to ours, but we understand if you’d rather be as far away from us as possible.”

Dean can’t remember a time where his opinion had mattered and even less a time where an alpha had asked for one and he can’t suppress the smile tugging at his lips when he realizes that both of them - despite being so far above him in rank as is almost humanly possible, despite the fact that they’d kidnapped him and didn’t give him an explanation as to why and what was going to happen, but most importantly despite them being alphas and he being an omega – they’re nervous that _he’s_ going to reject _them_ , they’re nervous because despite not knowing him they care for his opinion on something as trivial as choosing a room to sleep in. It makes him think that maybe Castiel wasn’t lying when he claimed they wanted to get to know him.

“This is far too much,” he says, because it is and it seems maybe a little too extravagant that he should be the one living here. Though when he notices the way their faces fall, he hurriedly adds, “but I love it, and would be happy to call these rooms my own.”

The blinding smiles from the two alphas tells him he made the right choice before he takes a step forward to examine his new home, tuning the sound of one of them telling a servant to clean and air the room before night fall. He has no idea how long he spends looking around, opening drawers and letting his fingers brush over the furniture and curtains before he sees another door. The first thing he sees is a four poster bed that has him turning around, heat blazing into his cheeks as he sees Jimmy and Castiel in the doorway to the first room.

“It’s yours,” Jimmy says. His voice is lighter than Castiel’s and his face not nearly as serious as the other’s making it easy to tell them apart despite the fact that they are as similar to each other as two drops of water. Lifting his hand to point to a lavish tapestry on the wall he continues, “our bedroom is behind there. There’s a door but it’s locked from this side and you’ll have the only key.” Castiel’s nodding beside him and Dean lets go of a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

~x~

At supper, which boasts more food than Dean has ever seen before in his life, Castiel and Jimmy both encourage him to eat his fill, and Dean finds himself with a comfortably full belly for the first time in recent memory. The twins, thrilled with his enthusiasm and delight over each new course, take turns offering him different delicacies to taste. It does their alpha sensibilities good to be able to feed and provide for their omega and their scents of alpha satisfaction mix in a heady combination with the potent smell of Dean’s happiness and satiation, relaxing all of them. 

There isn’t much conversation, mainly small talk, sharing little details of their journey or commenting on the food and telling Dean about interesting aspects of his new home. This is their first real meal together, and thus, more serious topics can be discussed at a later time. For now, it is enough to break bread and become acclimated with each other’s scents.

Afterwards, there is an air of nervous anticipation; for all their kindness and assurances, Dean is still unsure of what the twins expect from him. Do they plan to bed him tonight, or will there be a ceremony? Yet, he needn’t have worried. They lead him back to his rooms and leave him at the door with only a chaste kiss to his cheek from each of them, the brass key to his room and a servant to help him disrobe and prepare for bed, before disappearing into their own quarters. Dean is equal parts relieved and strangely disappointed, but his concerns are quickly forgotten for the time being after a thorough soak in the first real hot bath in an actual porcelain tub that he’s ever had. Later, dressed in soft linen pajamas and curled up on a goose-down stuffed mattress under warm woolen blankets, he pauses to reflect on things. He misses the solitude of long hours spent with his gentle cows and though he feels slightly off-kilter due to being unsure of his place here and what is expected of him, Dean thinks he could grow to like it here. He has ample food and shelter and he finds Castiel and Jimmy to be lovely and intriguing, despite their rocky start. As he falls asleep, warm, comfortable and safe, another first in his young life, he has reason to hope for a brighter future.

~x~

The next two weeks prove to be full of new experiences, exciting and somewhat confusing for Dean. He keeps waiting for Castiel and Jimmy to turn all dominating and _alpha_ , to take him and claim him, but it never happens. The twins dote on him ceaselessly, taking him on horseback tours of their lands and picnics in their sprawling gardens. It seems like each day Castiel or Jimmy shyly present him with some kind of courting gift. One day it’s a basket of exotic fruits from other lands, another day it’s a richly embroidered tunic in emerald green. 

They spend most of their free time together, talking and getting to know each other more fully. The twins explain the situation which led them to be forced to send out a scout and search for an omega such as Dean, apologizing for the rather brutal and abrupt lengths they went to in order to obtain him. For a few hours a day, the twins are required to fulfill their princely duties and Dean is left to his own devices to explore the castle and surrounding areas. He finds his way down to the stables one day and meets the grizzled old stable master, named Bobby, who welcomes his help in mucking out the stables and feeding the animals. Dean makes fast friends with a beautiful black filly by the name of Impala. The hard but simple and familiar work does much to assist him in finding his equilibrium in this new environment. 

Never before has Dean been allowed to have his own room, make his own choices and do as he pleases. It is quite an adjustment, but Castiel and Jimmy encourage him every step of the way. Dean has yet to meet King Michael, and according to the twins, he won’t meet the monarch until their wedding ceremony which will occur in two weeks. The morning after they arrived home, the twins informed their father that they had found their third and that he was to send word to Lady Naomi and Lord Crowley that Castiel and Jimmy both were formally, respectfully declining their offers. King Michael dispatched royal couriers to deliver the messages before riding off himself to broker another peace treaty with two neighboring kingdoms in the hopes that these peace talks would finally bring an armistice. The King has promised to return in time for the wedding, but meanwhile, the whole castle is in a flurry of activity preparing for the nuptials. 

To Dean, it has been a foregone conclusion that he would marry and mate Jimmy and Castiel, so it catches him by surprise when one lovely, sunny day less than a fortnight before the ceremony, they lead him out to their favorite part of the gardens. It is a cozy little corner, featuring two tall weeping willows and a natural spring that results in multiple little waterfalls that spill into a large pond filled with colorful koi fish and water-lillies. A large woolen rug is spread out on the lush grass under one of the willows and all of Dean’s favorite delicacies await him, along with champagne and strawberries. The whole affair is fancier than the usual fare they often have at their picnics and both Jimmy and Castiel seem antsy, on edge. Sinking down on the blanket, the twins beckon to him and he hesitantly seats himself between them, wondering what this is all about. Picking up on the mild anxiety in the omega’s scent, Jimmy rushes to put Dean at ease.

“Castiel and I have truly enjoyed getting to know you these past couple of weeks, Dean, and we want to ask you something...” Jimmy starts, pausing as Castiel nods his head in agreement.

Castiel and Jimmy each take hold of one of Dean’s hands and the omega finds himself glancing back and forth between the two of them nervously. “Have I done something wrong, m’lords?”

“No, Dean, nothing of the sort. Just the opposite, in fact. Jimmy and I, well, we think you are perfect, in every way, but especially for the two of us. Are you happy here with us, Dean?”

Ducking his head timidly, Dean answers as truthfully as he can. “When you first brought me here, I was unclear as to what your intentions might be, but you have been nothing but kind to me and I greatly enjoy your company. Yes, I am happy here with you.”

The twins let out a collective sigh of relief, blinding smiles wreath their handsome faces and alpha satisfaction is thick in their scents.

“Stand please, Dean,” Jimmy asks him. Dean does so, rather uncertainly, before looking back down at the two alphas who now kneel at his feet. Jimmy reaches up and clasps one of Dean’s hands in his own and right next to him, Castiel mirrors the action, both of them gazing up at Dean with affection and devotion radiating plainly from their beautiful sapphire eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel begins, “will you do Jimmy and I the honor of marrying us and becoming our Third?”

Dean is in a position he never dreamed he’d find himself in; two gorgeous, kind, strong alphas, both prostrated at his feet, asking for his hand in marriage. He never expected Castiel and Jimmy to formally ask him to marry them, to give him the chance, the choice, to say yes or no. The simple fact that they have, is all the confirmation he needs to know that their union will be a successful one. Indeed, it is the moment he feels himself finally relax, his heart opening up to the twins, as he begins to fall in love with Jimmy and Castiel.

The twins gaze up at him at him with bated breath, apprehensive yet hopeful; they truly are waiting in suspense for Dean’s reply. It takes him a few seconds to find his voice, but once he does, he knows there is only one answer he can give.

“Yes, I will.”

Beaming, the twins leap to their feet and gather Dean up in a hug, peppering his cheeks with kisses, all three of them with eyes suspiciously wet.

~x~

The next couple of weeks fly past in a blur and before Dean knows it, the day is upon them and he is being bathed and dressed in his royal wedding vestments. He hasn’t seen Jimmy nor Castiel all day, and he won’t see them until the ceremony, which gives him too much time alone with his thoughts. Perfumed and coiffed within an inch of his life, he stands by the large window in his room, staring out and trying not to think of his upcoming wedding night.

Dean, of course, is a virgin, and has never had anything more than his own fingers up inside himself and now, in just a few hours, he will have two gorgeous husbands, with years of sexual experience behind them and he has no idea how to please them. Jimmy and Castiel have been together for years, have had a relationship for quite some time before Dean ever came along. Indeed, his addition to their twosome now is only out of necessity and even though the twins seem to be fond of him and show him in many ways that they care for him, Dean wonders if they can ever truly love him as much as they love each other. 

Castiel and Jimmy have assured him he has nothing to worry about, but still, it is difficult not to feel insecure and Dean works himself into a tizzy, wondering how he’ll ever be able to satisfy two alphas in the bedroom. It does help that he finds the twins attractive and a sizeable part of him is very excited for later, which only serves to amp up his nervous anticipation.

By the time the servants come to fetch him for the wedding, he’s a sweaty, anxious wreck, reeking of omega distress. One of the serving girls, a young, redheaded omega who looks to be not much younger than Dean, takes his hand and squeezes it comfortingly, saying with a cheeky grin, “You’ll be fine, sir, off you go now!”

Her scent is soothing and Deans calms somewhat, taking a deep breath, reminding himself that Jimmy and Cas have been nothing but good and kind to him and that everything will be fine. This is a new chapter in his life, and he plans to make the most of it.

~x~

“What if he doesn’t come? What if he changes his mind?” Castiel anxiously whispers to Jimmy, who stands shoulder to shoulder with him, resplendent in his golden wedding garb and crown of gold and rubies. 

“He’ll be here, Cas, don’t worry. Everything will be fine,” Jimmy murmurs into his brother’s ear, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, trying to hide his own nerves. Castiel looks as handsome as he has ever seen him, dressed in blue, with a crown of sapphires and gold sitting regally on his brow.

Their father, who arrived home late last night, stands next to the priest, looking tired but imposing and graces the twins with a small smile. There are hundreds of guests in attendance, so many that there wasn’t enough seating in the chapel and so the crowd has overflowed into the banquet hall where the reception will be held shortly. Jimmy finds himself wishing that he and Cas and Dean could have had a quiet, private ceremony, perhaps in their favorite spot in their gardens, like where the twins proposed, with only the priest and their father present.

The banquet hall doors that lead into the chapel, suddenly start to open and the musicians, taking their cue, begin to play the wedding march. 

Dean appears, dressed all in green, wearing a circlet of gold and emeralds, looking as fresh and beautiful as the first morning of spring. He also looks as jittery as a cat trying to avoid a bath. Jimmy breathes a sigh of relief nonetheless, and beside him, Castiel does the same, squeezing his brother’s hand tightly. The aisle seems endless as Dean walks towards them at a measured pace and when he finally draws up even with the twins, Jimmy feels a sense of rightness, this has been a long time coming.

The priest directs them to stand in a triangle, facing each other and begins the rites, reciting long sentences in Latin, before taking out several lengths of silk ribbons in green, blue and gold. The twins and Dean take turns speaking their vows aloud to each other, hands clasped with the ribbons wrapped around their wrists, joining them together in holy matrimony. After they have finished the spoken part of the ceremony, the ring-bearer steps forward with three matching silver rings. The rings go on smoothly and once the priest pronounces them husbands and formally a Triad, the twins kiss each other before taking it in turns to kiss Dean. 

Up until this point they have tried to keep things chaste, with only kisses to the cheek, and Jimmy had worried that there would be no spark with Dean, the way there is with Castiel, but he is overjoyed to be proven wrong. From the moment their mouths tentatively touch, he feels an electric shock run through him at the feel of Dean’s soft lips pressing against his own and Jimmy can’t stop himself from licking the seam of Dean’s lips hungrily, begging to be let in. The omega opens up easily to him, and they only stop when Dean moans rather loudly and Castiel taps Jimmy on the shoulder, heat in his eyes and crooked smile on his face as he waits for his own chance to kiss their new husband.

Jimmy takes a step back and watches breathlessly as Castiel cups Dean’s cheek in his hand and gently fits their lips together reverently. It is almost unreal to watch someone else kiss his twin, but Jimmy feels too turned on by the sight to feel anything more than a slight twinge of jealousy, but then he remembers that both Castiel and Dean are his now and the envy dissipates and he feels only joy as he witnesses Dean practically melting into Castiel as they kiss ardently for longer than is probably appropriate, if the wolf-whistling and yells from their audience are anything to go by. Even King Michael is trying to hide a smile behind his hand at their enthusiasm.

Tapping Castiel on the shoulder with a sly grin, Jimmy nearly laughs at the dazed looks on both his husbands faces as they part and wonders if he too looked that dopey after he kissed Dean. Probably so, but that is more than fine.

The assembled crowd laughs and applauds the new Triad goodnaturedly as they make their way into the banquet hall amid a shower of rose petals and rice.

~x~

The reception is a lavish affair, long wooden trestle tables laden with roasted pheasant, duck and wild boar, a whole roasted suckling pig, and sides of beef still sizzling from the spit. Platters of baked roots vegetables and trays of exotic fruits. There are honey cakes, fig pudding and thick, sticky pastries dotted with nuts and raisins and at Dean’s special request, several different flavors of pie. Once the twins realized it was his favorite dessert, they made sure to put it on the wedding menu. The honeyed mead and red wine flow freely throughout the evening, making for a merry occasion and though Dean enjoys all of it, he can hardly wait for it to be over, to finally get some quiet, private time with his new husbands. The twins must pick up on his antsiness, because just as the celebration is really about to get underway, Castiel and Jimmy stand and say their thank-yous and goodnights, the King graciously excusing them with a twinkle in his eye, before whisking Dean away with them. Hooting, hollering and raucous cheering follows behind them, causing all three to blush hotly at the reminder of what they are about to engage in.

A few servants escort them to their chambers and leave them at the doors, giggling as they go, the same redheaded omega girl from before winking at Dean and giving him two thumbs up encouragingly. 

Once inside, there is an air of shy giddiness; all three of them probably drank a little more honeyed mead than usual in order to calm their nerves, this being a new experience for all involved. Strangely feeling as though he must take the lead, Jimmy links arms with Castiel on one side and Dean on the other, tugging them playfully over to the gigantic canopied bed which is more than big enough for three grown men, where they all flop down tiredly onto the fluffy goose-down comforter. The adrenaline that carried them through the day is starting to wane a bit and they lie there for awhile making small talk. Presently, Castiel arises to go relieve himself, leaving Jimmy and Dean alone for a moment. Rolling over onto his side, Jimmy stares into the pretty green eyes of his new husband.

Reaching out to caress Dean’s smooth cheek with one hand, he asks, “Are you happy, Dean?”

Nuzzling into Jimmy’s palm, Dean nods wordlessly, smiling up at him contentedly and Jimmy can’t resist leaning in to kiss that sweet smile. It is as easy as breathing to pick right back up where they left off in their kiss at the altar and by the time Castiel re-enters the room, Jimmy has pulled Dean over on top of him and they are kissing fervently, the scents of alpha arousal and omega slick heavy in the air.

Prowling over to the bed with a predatory grin, and scenting the air eagerly, Castiel smirks down at them. “Starting the party without me, are you?”

“Never, my love. Come join us,” Jimmy replies, beckoning Castiel to lie down next to them.

Castiel has shed his wedding garb and is in only his drawers and is a most appealing sight. Jimmy sits up a little, with Dean still straddling his lap and eyes the omega furtively as Dean stares wide-eyed at his twin, taking in his fill of the stunning alpha, who is lounging next to them, preening under the weight of their appreciative gazes. 

Leaning in to Dean’s exposed neck, Jimmy buries his face there, drinking in the delicious scent of fresh sweet cream, placing a hot, open mouthed kiss right over the omega’s scent glands, causing him to moan loudly, his hips jerking forward into Jimmy’s, creating a wonderful friction between their burgeoning erections. 

“See something you like, Dean?” Jimmy asks, barely pausing in his quest to kiss every possible inch of Dean’s delectable throat.

“Mmm...yes, Jimmy...more…mmm..” Dean trails off incoherently, too overwhelmed to make actual words.

A cautionary hand on Jimmy’s back from his twin brings him out of the lust-filled haze and he remembers what he and Castiel discussed beforehand. 

As difficult as it is to separate himself from Dean’s sweet skin, he manages it, because there is something important he must ask first. And if the answer is no, all of this ends right now. The most important thing is that Dean feels safe, secure and happy. If he isn’t ready now to be with Castiel and Jimmy, then, much as it might pain him, they will wait patiently until he is.

The omega’s grass green eyes are clouded with desire, but they clear quickly once Dean takes in the solemn faces of his two alphas.

“Is there...did I do something wrong?” Dean inquires in a small voice, self-doubt lining his tone, as though he thinks maybe Castiel and Jimmy have found him wanting in some way.

“No!” Castiel and Jimmy growl in unison, with Jimmy tightening his arms around Dean protectively.

“No, sweetheart, exactly the opposite...we just wanted to make sure..” Castiel replies more softly, scooting over to wrap an arm around both Jimmy and Dean. 

“Make sure of what?” Dean echoes uncertainly.

“That you want… _this_. Want _us_. Do you...want us?” 

Dean leans back a little in Jimmy’s embrace, regarding the twins pensively, really trying to think about the question. His knee-jerk response is yes, of course, but out of gratitude for the consideration Jimmy and Cas are showing him, obviously realizing that Dean is inexperienced and may feel unable to continue, he ponders his deepest feelings for the two exquisite alphas who gaze back at him with only loving concern and mild trepidation in their matching sapphire eyes. It seems they are well aware that Dean holds their happiness in his hands (how that happened, he’ll never know) and they are ready to willingly do whatever he might ask of them.

As when they proposed to him, so now again he knows there is only one true answer he has to give them.

Leaning back in, he rubs his smooth cheek against Jimmy’s stubbled one, scent marking him deeply. “Yes,” he whispers against the alpha’s ear.

Moving over slightly he does the same to Castiel, marking him as well, pausing to lick at the alpha’s glands, causing him to shiver sharply. 

“Yes, I want this, I want you, _both of you_. I want _us_ , together, always. What do you want?” Dean says earnestly.

Both alphas are only a scant two inches away from Dean and they give him their answers not in words, but in a myriad of eager kisses, that eventually turn into something more primal. They slowly undress each other, pausing at intervals to kiss and rut together at every turn and by the time they finally are all laid out on the huge bed, panting with want, it feels so perfect, like coming home, as they find their pleasure in one another.

~x~

Much later, as they lay spooned together in a tangled heap, very sated and quite exhausted, Castiel pets his hand through Dean’s soft hair as the omega sleeps soundly, curled up on Castiel’s chest and he thinks about how lucky he is. He relishes the warmth of his twin, also fast asleep, plastered against his side, Jimmy snoring lightly at the nape of Castiel’s neck. He couldn’t be happier. Raising his left hand from where it rests on Dean’s head, he admires the silver ring on his fourth finger and the tri-color strand of ribbons in blue, green and gold that are still knotted around his wrist, the same ones that adorn Dean and Jimmy’s wrists as well, symbols of his two loves and their profound bond. 

It is impossible to tell what their combined futures hold, but Castiel knows that as long as he has his brother and Dean, they can weather whatever storms may come their way. He thanks all the gods and deities he can think of that they ever found an omega as perfect for them as Dean. And that Castiel allowed Jimmy to persuade him to even give the omega a chance, to accept Dean into his heart, to finally let the right one in.

** ~Fin~ **


End file.
